To A New Life
by thestralqueen147
Summary: Our beloved hero is now heartbroken and is willing to die by the hands of the monsters he had killed but he was saved by three unknown figures. With an offer for a new life Percy lives with a new purpose but how will the camp survive without him?
1. Chapter 1

Percy:

They left me. She left me. They all did. You would know me as the twice savior of Olympus, bane of Kronos, retriever of the master bolt, and so on. But not any more they found a new hero. Someone who can't even wield a sword properly let alone defend himself. Someone who would let a young girl get killed by a hell hound. The guy I'm talking about is Mathew Burns.

Well here's how it happened...

I was walking back into camp from my mission for Athena to get her permission to marry her daughter, Annabeth, while being stared at by the campers with disgust. It started a few weeks after Mathew arrived. But whrn Poseidon heard what I was going to do he aproved my choice right away. Until this morning when I got back he disowned me right in front of Athena which in fronts probably why Athena aproved me. Then my hopes to marry my wise girl were soon crushed.

"Hello Percy," Chiron called out to me as I aproached the big house.

"Hi Chiron do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked hopefully.

"She should be on the beach," Chiron said getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Well thank you," I called out as I headed to the beach immediately going to a small part of the beach where the trees hide it from prying eyes.

"-going to dump him?" A voice said.

"He's probably dead so I might not have to," another replied and I recognized. It belonged to Annabeth.

"You know it wouldn't have hurt me as much if you had told me sooner right," I asked as I stepped out of the shadows with an emotionless mask over my face.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked then her eyes widened in shock.

"So I guess I risked my life to prove to your mother to let me marry you is for nothing then," I said emotionlessly.

And that was when she had to ask, "Wait did you say marry?"

"Yeah I wanted to marry you but since you found someone else then I won't be needing this any more," I took out the box with the ring I wanted to give her and threw in to the waves. Turning back to the other two I stared at them.

"Giving up already?" Mathew asked tauntingly.

"Good bye Annie," I said getting in Annabeth's nerves and walked away.

Rushing into my cabin I grabbed all of my stuff clothes, money, nectar, ambrosia, the riptide, a few picture (mainly ones of my mom, tyson, Thalia, and Nico) and I burned everything else. Then looking around one last time I took off running out of camp.

"Percy wait!" Someone yelled. Knowing that voice I turned around. It was little Liara the unclaimed 5 year old demigod that I saved from my old friend the Minotaur.

"Liara what is it?" I asked.

"Please let me come with," She begged and that's when I saw her backpack on her shoulders.

"No I sorry I can't but please keep this for me," I told her as I gave her my camp necklace.

"But-," I cut her off.

"No is no alright?" I asked her and told her to go back to the unclaimed cabin. (We had a cabin built for unclaimed campers after the war against Gaea.)

Seeing that she went inside I continued waking down the hill and started to run. Not wanting to look back I sprinted through the woods heading north and away from New York.

And that's how I ended up in so where in Maine over a cliff completely surrounded.

So I did what I always do I jumped into fight mode but since I was suffering from blood loss I was losing until someone or something saved me. When the dust settled I saw three figures standing a little way off from me, I tried to thank then bit I passed out from exaushtion.

~time skip ? hours later~

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know sis I mean we couldn't bring him to Apollo."

"Yeah your right if we brought him to Apollo them this would have been bad and I mean really bad."

"No kidding."

Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Hey he's awake!" A little girl shouted as she ran over to my bedside ageing until she reached 18. She had dark chocolate, close to black colored hair with silver streaks that set off the black eyes.

"Really?" Another girl said as she ran into the room. This one had golden brown hair streaked with red and sky blue eyes and seemed to be around 19.

"So it's true," a boy said as he walked into the room. He looked about 18 with blonde hair streaked with black and has electrical blue eyes.

"Good to see you alive Percy," the black haired girl said sounding really familiar.

"Um who are you guys?" I asked.

"Sorry no time for introductions but mom and dad wants to see you," the blonde haired guy said as he helped me stand up. Once I was standing he flashed me into an unfamiliar room but when I saw the god and goddess sitting on the couch in front of me I bowed.

"No need Perseus," Zeus said.

"Um why am I here," I asked wondering what I did wrong, "did I do anything wrong?"

The three mysterious teens started to smirk and tried to contain their laughter at the look ony face.

"No but it has come to our attention that you are no longer a son of Poseidon," Hera said, "so we would like to adopt you as our son," Hera continued as she placed her hand over Zues's to prove her point.

"Yes so would you accept?" Zues asked.

"Why do you-" Hera cut me off.

"Our youngest daughter convinced us to make this choice," Hera explained.

"Yes," I answered.

"So are you going to change your name?" Hera asked me.

"Hmm how about Zayden?" I asked.

"So Zayden it is," Zues said.

"I told you now hand it over," I heard one of them whisper to the other and then a jingle of coins were heard.

Then Zues snapped his fingers and I felt a rush of power enter me.

"Anyway you already know who I am right?" The black haird girl ask looking really closely I knew who is was immediately.

"Hey Liara," I said giving her a hug which she happily returned.

"Yeah but you can call me Lia," Liara said as she stepped back and crooked her head to the side smirking.

"I'm Stella but you can call me Stell," the brown haired girl said smiling at me from her spot next to Lia on the couch.

"I'm Jake but you can call me Jay," the blonde guy said from his spot against the wall.

"So you're all children of Zues and Hera?" I asked since the two gods had already left the room.

"Yeah," Jay said as he sat down.

"Oh that's right," Lia said smacking her forehead, "you want this back right?" She asked holding out my camp necklace.

"Actually I don't want it," I said quickly, "too many bad memories."

"How about we made it look like he's been killed by some monsters," Stell suggested and we all agreed.

"Hey Dad off to the mortal world to prank the campers into thinking Percy's dead be back soon," Jay called down the hallway.

"Sure," Zues yelled from somewhere.

"But first where are we?" I asked being a total seaweed brain.

"Dad's shrine on Olympus why?" Lia asked.

"No reason but first let's asked Hades for help I'm sure he'he'll love to do it with us," I suggested.

"Yeah," Jay said as he got an idea, "oh a let's get you a new sword while we're at it because the riptide will give you away."

"I can return it to Zoë if you like," Lia suggested but seeing me shake my head she sigh and said, "then we'll just leave it covered in a mixture of fake but look real blood for those pesky campers to find."

With help we flashed into the Underworld and ran right into Hades as he left the throne room. Quickly Lia explained everything. After Hades heard what we were going to do he agreed instantly.

Just as we were finishing up the scene we heard campers approaching but they were about half a mile away so we left the fake blood to dry for a whIle before leading the campers in the direction of the clearing we chose. Before flashing back to dad's shrine and setting up an Iris message to watch the campers reactions. And let me tell you this it was hilarious they thought it was some poor mortal but when they saw the riptide we were literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Now that was funny and now wait for it," Jay said, "wait for it and..." then we heard it.

"Poseidon called an emergency meeting," Lia said, "come on I know a way we can watch without being seen. Jay, Stell, and I do it all the time."

Flashing all three of use to the throne room I noticed that we were in the hearth. Quickly stepping out we sat next to Hestia.

"What is it Poseidon?" Dad asked bored.

"Percy's gone," Poseidon started.

"Wait gone as in missing or gone as in dead?" Ares asked.

"He's dead," Poseidon said eyes brimming with tears.

"Really?" Dad asked, "and who's fault is it?"

"It was..." Poseidon left the sentence hanging and pulled a box out of his pocket. It was the box that held the ring I wanted to give Annabeth.

"That's the ring I gave Perseus to propose to my daughter," Athena exclaimed, "call the campers."

When Hermes returned with the campers Athena addressed Annabeth directly, "did Perseus ever proposed to you two months ago?"

"Um well he tried but..." Annabeth began.

"But what young lady?" Athena asked.

"She was with me on the beach milady," Mathew said speaking up, "Percy left for months and did tell her so I was conforming her and she eventually let go of him."

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Annabeth agreed.

"Well then I make sense on how the box got in the sea but why?" Athena asked.

"Why he left me mother!" Annie (I'm going to call her that from now on) snapped.

"He left to prove that he is wrthy to have your hand in marriage," Athena threw back with anger at her daughter.

"What?" Annie asked, "oh where is he?"

"Gone you'll never see him again," Poseidon said glaring at Annie.

"You mean-" She left the sentence hangging.

"Yes he gone his soul entered the Underworld nearly 20 minutes ago," Hades said as he melted from the shadows, "he also chose to be reborn so you never see him again," Hades finished as he looked in our direction and winked.

Poseidon stared at Hades in shock.

"Of he doesn't close his mouth he soon he will start catching flies," Stell said after catching her breath from laughing at Annie's expression when she heard that I had died.

Nodding I agreed the said, "it seems like Dionysus and Ares love the idea that I'm dead."

"Not Athena she seems sad," Jay pointed out.

Then Artemis started talking, "so you cheated on him?" Those words set off a huge reaction through out the throne room.

"I knew it," Nico shouted.

"Same here," Thalia said as she stepped out from the shadow of Artemis's throne, "how could you do that to him?"

"He went through hell literally for you," Nico went on.

"I KNOW THAT!" Annie yelled crying, "it was a mistake."

"A mistake that you can never fix," Hera said shaking her head as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"Didn't you hear what Hades said Percy chose to be reborn in a new life you'll never find him again," Poseidon said and the looked to Zeus.

"Meeting's over everyone dismissed," and flashed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy:

"I'm officially bored," I stated as I stared at a mirror flattening my ruffled golden blonde hair. Yeah I'm now a blonde. Ever since Zeus and Hera adopted me I got blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm even immortal.

"Yeah I mean things have been quiet ever since you joined 4 months ago," Jay said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Wait," I said looking around the room seeing only Stell, Jay, me, and a sleeping black cat with sliver markings, "where's Lia?"

"Where do you think," Jay said pointing at the cat, "she can change her form."

"Wow you're still a barnacle brain aren't you?" The cat, now known as Lia, said stretching.

"Barnacle brain?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Would you rather I call you seaweed brain?" She countered as she changed back into her human form.

"No," I said wincing and admitted defeat.

"Hey let's go hunt the Hunt," Stell suggested.

"I up for it if Jay is," I stated.

"I will if Lia is," Jay said looking at Lia but she was gone.

"Where-," I started.

"Here catch," Lia said tossing me a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Thanks," I said as I strapped the quiver to my back. I've gotten better at archery like I've inherited Apollo's and Artemis's skill which I probably did.

"Why are we bringing bows and arrows?" Stell asked.

"Well were going with the guys this time and the hunters aren't going to go easy on us with them round," Lia shouted from the armory.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as she flashed into the room.

"We're hunting the hunters," Jay answered as he counted grabbed his hunting knives from the table where Lia had left them and started to sharpen them.

"Alright bit be careful I don't want you to get hurt," mom warned, "I don't want anyone not even Apollo to know about this alright?"

"Yes mum!" Lia shouted from the armory and when she ran back into the room we flashed into a forest somewhere in California, "I love this place so peaceful, clean and quiet," Lia sighed, "no wonder they're here."

"Wait if they're here why are we hunting them then?" I asked.

"Wait for it," Jay whispered and he ducked behind a bush with Stell while Lia climbed a tree which I followed her lead and climbed another tree. The next thing we knew the hunters ran right by us.

"Let's go," Stell said 5 minutes after the last hunter ran out of sight.

"Wait for Lia," Jay called out as I climbed down, "she climbed to the very top of the tree."

"They went north," Lia shouted as she dropped from the lowest branch which was at least 15 feet off the ground.

"Then let's go," Jay said as he stars to walk north, "oh wait I forgot here," he pulled out four cloaks from a small hole in the ground that was previously covered by a rock.

Seeing the shocked look on my face Lia laughed quietly and explained to me that she and Stell like to come camping in these woods so they would bring cloaks and stash them in secret hiding places in their campsite.

"Now that they had a huge head start let's go find them," Stell said as she appeared in front of us.

"You left without your grabbing cloak?!" Jay mocked a shocked expression.

But before any one of us could move we heard a branch break. It sounded like it was from half a mile away and we were in a deepest part of the woods so there were a lot of trees blocking our's and whoever is approaching us's view. Quickly we flipped the hoods of our cloak up over our face. The next thing we knew we were surrounded by 15 girls in wearing silver outfits with their bows pointed at us fully loaded.

"Why were you trying to follow us?" The one I identified as Artemis asked.

"Follow you?" Lia asked.

"Yes but why?" Artemis asked again.

"We weren't going to follow you," Stell began, "we were following a group of friends that challenged us to an archery competition."

"Yeah but someone set up the targets in the wrong clearing and gave us the wrong set of directions that's all," Lia finished.

"Then why are you wearing cloaks?" One of the hunters asked.

"So we won't be seen as we seek up on them I mean they only gave us the wrong direction so they can put in some extra practice," Stell said pulling out an arrow to check if it's dull, which it was.

"So can we please go I want to get there before they do and kick their butts," Lia said gesturing to the hunters behind us.

"Lower your bows," Artemis commanded.

As soon as 11 other bows were lowered two of the hunters had their bows trained on Jay and me.

"What about you two?" One of them asked.

Quickly I signed, 'we're only here to watch the match between you and those boys who challenged you.' I only used sign language because I knew that Artemis would reconise my voice.

'Yeah and we're going to judge the competition,' Jay signed as he caught on.

"What are they saying?" Artemis asked.

"Well he's saying that they're only here to watch the match," Lia said as she pointed to me and then she pointed to Jay, "he's said that he's here to supervise and judge the match."

"Oh," Stell said looking at me.

'We're also here to keep those boys from making a move on you two,' I signed.

"He just said that they're going to keep the boys who challenged us from making a move on us," Stell translated.

"Do people learn sign language when they are death," one of the hunters asked.

'My vocal cords were damaged-' Jay started to sign.

"It's possibly from the illness that damages the vocal cords," Artemis said as she gestured for the hunters to move aside and let us go.

"Thank you," Lia called back as we walked away.

Artemis:

~before the encounter~

"Pack up we're leaving," I yelled as the hunters gathered around me and they took off to pack up

A few minuets later my hunters and I were running along a path through a thicker part of the woods when I felt four presence of mortals nearby. With a fluid movement my hunters and I turned north and ran in that direction then after five minutes I used my powers to listen for following foot steps.

"They went north," someone, a girl, shouted. With that I turned around and told the hunters to follow me and we snuck back to the denser part of the woods. That was when I saw the four cloaked figures.

~after the encounter~

"Who were they?" I mumbled to myself. Then I decided to just as the council I told Thalia that she was in charge and flashed to Olympus. But when I got there I saw something that shocked me.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait- *cut off by yelling in the background* Please wait a moment. *runs off* ~5 minutes later~ *comes back with long bow in hand and a quiver of arrows* sorry about that a buck of hell hounds found us and attacked. I'll be updating on either Saturday or Sunday maybe in the sometime in the week if I have less homework than usual.**


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Artemis incident.

Annabeth:

This can't be right Percy isn't dead he can be, I thought frantically.

"He's dead because of you!" Nico shouted, "why did you do it he went through hell literally for you!" and that's when Aphrodite broke down crying.

Shooting me a glare Hestia jumped off her throne and ran over to the goddess of love to comfort her. Don't ever make her glare at you it was even scarier than Tartarus 'I can't believe that Seaweed brain gave Hestia and Hades back their throne,' I thought before I snapped my attention back to Poseidon who was shaking his head and muttering under his breath before looking at me with cold hard eyes then he turned to Zeus.

"Brother I need to tell Sally about this," he said and that made my breath hitch. Oh my gods I forgot about Percy's mom! She's going to kill me and mom and dad are going to agree with her.

"I'll come with you to help break the news," Hestia said standing up from her throne and both of them flashed away.

Turning back to talk to Thalia and saw that Nico was comforting her since she started crying and when I tried to get close to the both of them Nico shadow traveled them to the base of Artemis's throne and let the hunters care for her before going back to the underworld.

Great now Nico hates me as well, I thought as I walked to the elevator.

"I'm greatly disappointed in you Annabeth," I heard my mother call out after me.

"I know mother," I called back as the doors closed behind me. Hailing a taxi I arrived at the Jackson's household pretty quickly. At lease Percy made sure his family was happy, I thought as I remembered how he wanted his mom and step dad to have an actual house to live in. Mustering upy courage I rang the doorbell. Then I came face to face with a very angry Sally Jackson.

"Awe you Annabeth?" A little boy around 4 years old asked me. Percy's little brother and he's blessed by Poseidon, I realized.

"Yeah," I responded.

"You'we a big meanie you know I don't want you to come neaw my mommy and daddy ow (or) else," he said before running back into the house.

"Are you going to tell me why you did this to my son?" Sally asked angrily.

"I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to break his heart like that it's just-" I left the sentence hanging.

"It's just what Chase?" Sally shot back.

"I thought he left me to go on a quest and was never going to come back," I finished.

"Percy would never do that he loved you and you know his fatal flaw is loyalty so breaking his heart is just throwing him in Styx!" Sally shouted at me making me flinch at her words.

"Sally?" Paul called from inside, "who is it?"

"No one specifically," Sally said as she turned around to face her husband.

"Annabeth?" Paul asked in mild surprise, "now is not the best time."

"What is she doing here?" Someone sneered from behind me.

Turning around I see four teens two girls and two guys the youngest about 16 and the oldest about 19.

"Hello there please come inside," Paul said cheerfully as he and Sally stepped aside.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Blofish," said the edest girl in the group.

"Yeah and sorry were late one of the twins *cough* Sophia *cough* injured her- I mean their knee," the eldest guy answered.

So the other two are twins, I thought and watched as the four dissappear into the house.

"Oh and if this answers your question Percy called us and told us what happened so be glad that I can't beat you up for what you did," one of the twins I identified as Sophia said as she glared at me.

"Sophie!" Percy's little brother shouted as he ran up to her.

"Hey bite size," she said ruffling his hair as they dissappeared into the depth of the house.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Percy's cousins," Sally responded, "he never got to meet them in person though," then as if she remembered who she was talking to she looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, "is that all you have to say?"

"Yeah I'll leave," I said turning around and started making my way down the street to the subway.

Percy:

"Hey mom," I said dropping my disguise.

"Percy!" She said an threw her arms around my neck.

"Big bwother!" little Harry shouted.

"Aww he's soo cute," Lia said sitting down.

"Mom before you ask Poseidon disowned me and Zues adopted me as on of his sons," I said and began to explain the events that lead up to where I am now, "so these are me brothers and sisters."

Sally:

"Oh well it nice how you found a new family but can you introduce me to them?" I asked.

"Right," Percy said snapping out if this trance and pointed to the oldest of the group, the girl with light brown hair, "that's Stella," then to the blonde haired boy, "Jay," and then to the black haired girl playing with Harry, "and Liara."

"Hi," Liara said and turned to face Harry, "what's your name?"

"My name is Hawwy," Harry answered.

Hmm, I thought, she seems to like to play with children.

"Are you all adopted?" I asked.

"No Jay and I are not but Lia is," Stella said.

"I was a daughter of Hades," Lia said, "which would explain my hair and eyes and I had a twin bother but he sacrificed himself to save me from a monster so I could run and get help but with an injured knee I didn't make it far before a cyclops caught up with me. Then a flash of light lit up the clearing and the next thing I knew I was standing behind Hades with the master bolt pointed at us," Lia stopped and took a deep breath before continuing her story, "I knew then who my dad was and made a deal with Zeus I said, 'if I agree to become one of your daughters then will I be able to live?' With a short silence he agreed instantly."

"So do you still visit-" I trailed off.

"Yeah even now and then," Lia said, "besides it's a lot more fun when I get to beat death breath in Mythomagic."

"He still plays?" Perch asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Oh that reminds me Nico is coming over to visit," I said, "I kind of adopted him after the war with Gaea.

 **Sorry for the long wait I got this whole week off so I can try to get another chapter up asap.**

 **Thestralqueen147 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait so without any distractions lets continue with the story.  
**

 _ **Last time on To A New Life:**_

 _"So do you still visit-" I trailed off._

 _"Yeah even now and then," Lia said, "besides it's a lot more fun when I get to beat death breath in Mythomagic."_

 _"He still plays?" Perch asked in surprise._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Oh that reminds me Nico is coming over to visit," I said, "I kind of adopted him after the war with Gaea._

Artemis

"That goes there not there!" Athena shouted, "no not there there!"

"What are you doing sister?" I asked looking at the cyclops stacking blocks of sea green marble on top of each other.

"Building a shrine in honor of Perseus," she responded and went back to yelling at the workers.

"Oh," I said as I headed in the direction of the throne room. As soon as I arrived I summoned my bow and shot an arrow into the sky.

 **Perc** y

"That was close," Jay said as we collapsed on our beds after our run through the redwood forest in California.

"Yeah I agree but let's go," I said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Lia asked. **(Who saw the reference?)**

"I'm gonna steal Jay's tag line right now," I said smirking, "wait for it..."

Then we heard a small pop and saw a small flash of silver.

"Dad Artemis called an emergency meeting!" Stell yelled down the hallway, "well be with aunt Hestia at the hearth."

After hearing what sounded like a muffled sure we flashed right into the hearth just as mom and dad flashed into the throne room.

"Daughter what is it?" Dad asked.

"There were four mortals that were sighted on the path the hunters and I were running on and I believed that they are possibly spies for the enemy," Artemis began.

"What makes you say that?" Athena asked grey eyes full of concern for her project that she had left unsupervised.

"Two of them were male and the couldn't speak but the girls seemed to translate the sign language really quickly and it seems like they were lying by how fast they were answering and continuing each other's claims," Artemis claimed.

"Keep an eye out for these mysterious teens," Dad said, "now do you anything else to add?" Seeing no one answering he said, "meeting adjoined."

 **Liara**

"Oliver! **(I changed Percy's name. If you've already read the first chapter then ignore this message)** Liara! Stella! Jake!" Mom yelled.

"Yes?" Stella asked.

"I thought I told you not to get caught!" Mom yelled and Oliver and I flinched, "what happened?"

Jake immediately jumped into the story on how Artemis and her hunters caught us.

 **Artemis**

Calling out to my hunters I said that they were going to the camp since I have some business to attend to on Olympus as usual I was met with complains as usual.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled as she walked over to me.

"Thank you sister," I said and turned back to the hunters, "you can tolerate the boys as much as you want but don't kill them also try to recruit some girls while you're there we need the numbers."

As the girls ran off to pack I told Thalia to head north to the original location we planned to get to this morning before the incident and I'll flash them to Camp. Nodding she ran off and I flashed to my temple.

A few hours later I heard Thalia yelling for me so I transported the right to the borders of camp. Sighing to myself I went over to uncle Hades's temple. After hearing a muffled come in I entered.

"Hello niece how can I help you?" Uncle Hades asked.

"Can you help me build something in honor of Perseus?"

"Of course I'll have men working on it," uncle Hades said standing up and summoning at lease 200 skeletons, "what kind of building would you like?"

"Something simple to show all of his quests," I said looking down at my feet.

"Of course and now if you would excuse me I have to get back to some paperwork to finish," uncle Hades said before flashing away.

"Follow me," I commanded and the skeletons followed. I lead them to a place near the outskirts of the city and told them to start working then flashed to Greece to find Hecate.

"Hello Hecate I need a favor," I said as she appeared in front of me.

"Of course what is it?" she asked as she poured the potion she was working on into a vial and placed it on a shelf.

"Can you enchant a building for me?" I asked, "I need it to show Perseus's quests."

"Of course," Hecate said and quickly added, "don't' worry about the payment I owe you for saving my daughter."

"Thank you," I said before flashing back to Olympus.

"Milady the building is done," a skeleton said as he approached me bowing.

"Thank you," I said dismissing them.

The building is made of black marble with a simple design. Walking inside I saw that Hecate had just finished casting whatever spell she used. Summoning two chairs she gestured for me to take one.

"Just to be sure," she said as we sat down and immediately the room dimmed and the blank wall before flickered to life showing Perseus's life starting with the moment when he first opened his eyes and ending with his disappearance for camp.

"Is that it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes I'm sorry but I cannot recover any of his memories after he died," Hecate said before flashing away.

"Milady what is this place?" Thalia asked as she walked over to me.

"I thought I told you to stay at camp," I snapped.

"Dad summoned me," my lieutenant said looking around before meeting my eyes, "and also what is this place?"

"Sit down and watch," I said and sat down once again.

"Wow I can't believe he went through so much," Thalia said as we left the building.

"Oh wait I forgot something you go ahead I'll met you back at camp," I said turning back the memorial. Hurring inside I summoned my hunting knife and knelled down in front of the wall near the entrance that was covered in shadows. Slowly u carved the words, _This shrine is in honor of the only respectable man that I have ever met -Artemis_ , then I stood up and ran outside to meet Thalia in front of my father's temple.


	5. Important!

**Sorry to those of you who are reading and enjoying this story I published a new story with the same chapters as this one so you can read that one instead. it's called In A New Life. Thank you!**

 **-Thestralqueen147**


End file.
